dancingfireflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Example Species Page
About Briefly describe the species’ history. Provide details of any major events such as mass extinctions, mass migrations, loss of land, etc. Briefly describe what this species does on a day-to-day basis, and connect it to how they play a part in helping Pelagus function as a kingdom. Physical Description Briefly describe what this species typically looks like. Don’t include hybrid one-of-a-kinds that only happen once. DO include what literally every one of this species has (physically). Explain how this helps/hurts their day to day basis and how it help/hurts them in battle. Explain the signature body part this species has that almost no other species has. Explain how this helps them/makes them have an advantage. Trivia Facts * Include as many fun facts and random facts as possible. * Include secrets and things that might not be known to the public. * Include past major dates mentioned in the “about” section of this page. * Include links to things as they are mentioned. * Include periods after each fact. Weaknesses * List all known weaknesses. * They can be physical, mental, or a thing or person. * They can be small or big. * This is a continuation of the weaknesses list in the info box on the left. Magical Forms * Human Form: Include a picture and explain briefly how they are like in human form and what kinds of powers they still have access to. Any hinderings? Additional weaknesses in being in this form? * Apprentice Form: Include a picture. This is just to show what they looked like as an apprentice. Explain what limited powers they had access to. * Magical Form: Include a picture and explain briefly how they are like in normal magical form. What powers do they have? Anything to take note of? * Battle Form: Include a picture and explain briefly how they are like in battle form. What additional powers do they now have access to? Do they use a weapon? What is the weapon’s power, sharpness, speed, etc.? Anything to take note of? What is the strength of their full power? * Insane Form: Include a picture. Have they ever tapped into this form before? How long were they in it? What additional powers do they have in this form? Do they turn insane like most do or remain calm? * Corrupted Form: Include a picture. Have they ever been corrupted? Did they hurt anyone? Specifically, any loved ones? How long were they corrupted? How did they become uncorrupted? How powerful were they in this form? Were they able to control themselves slightly or did they succumb completely to the darkness? How and why did they get corrupted? Personality Breifly describe the personality of this species. Explain how the zodiac sign and Chinese sign relate to this species/show the personalities of this species. Give as many references and details about this species’s personality/characteristics as possible. Remember to leave links! Credits Species Name: Explain where you got the species name from. If it’s from Google Translate, state the language and the original word. Species Art: Explain how long it took to draw the species character. Who drew the art? Species Inspiration: Explain what/who inspired you to make the species. Leave a link if it’s a YT channel. Page Editor: State who edited this page for grammar and spelling. Category:Important Category:Example Page